The Akatsuki's Mistake
by Nikki the Nightmare
Summary: The Akatsuki kidnapped my sister and me. That was the worst mistake. EVER.
1. Vans and Headaches: The Story Begins

**Author's note: **_Hi. I decided to write a Naruto fan-fic like my sis, ChakraGirl15. And don't forget to also check out the loverly ErinRocks122!!_

_Nicole's POV_

I was walking down the street with my sister, Ellie. We had just gone shopping, and the contents of our bags included black, black, and black.

"Hey, sis?" Ellie turned to me. "You remember that anime I told you about; Naruto?"

"How could I not?" I responded, scoffing slightly. "You talk about it almost non-stop. Besides, Sasori is fucking HAWT."

She chuckled beside me. "Yeah, well, I like Deidara. ANYWAY! What do you think it would be like if all that were real? If there really were ninjas who fought the Akatsuki?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It certainly would be one helluva--what is that?" Behind us, a black van was speeding our way. We stopped in our tracks to gawk like the dorks we were. The van pulled over to the curb next to us, the door slid open, and suddenly we were surrounded by men in dresses yelling, "DRIVE! DRIVE!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" I screamed. As the van spud off to the middle of nowhere, my eyes began to focus on the dark figures looming around us. Their dresses had clouds on them, and they looked just like....Eh. Ma. Gawd.

"The Akatsuki!" Elli glomped Deidara, who looked down at her in confusion.

"Wicked." I whispered, looking awestruck around the van. "You're real."

"What the hell are you doing?" Deidara yelled down at Ellie, who still hadn't let go of his abdomen. I glanced at the front seat, which was empty and next to Sasori. I climbed into the empty passenger seat, and Sasori glanced at me in the corner of his eye.

"Hello." He said, focusing on the road that led into a forest.

"You're really...real. You actually exist." I said, staring at him.

"Of course we're real. What else would we be?"

"In a manga." I muttered, crossing my arms over my black tank top. I settled in the seat and watched the passing trees. "I didn't know that there was a road that led out here. I didn't know there was an out here."

"GET THIS BITCH THE HELL OFFA ME!" Deidara's voice rang out from the backseat.

"Come on, you know you like it!" Came Ellie's voice.

I glanced in the backseat. "Ellie! Don't kill him! Then you'll have nothing to love." I noticed Sasori looking at my arm. "What?"

"What's on your arm?" He asked.

I glanced down at the red 02 on my left arm. "That? I've always had it. Ellie has one, too. We've always had them. Since we were born." I shrugged. "Why?"

"It's interesting."

**SORRY! **_Short chappy, but next one will be longer! Promise!_


	2. Erin, Avery, Marrler, and Bed Issues

**Author's Notes: **_Wee! Back for more already? Okie then! We'll start off in my Prov. Just to torture you. You know you want to know what happened in the backseat. =D_

_Nicole's Prov_

I turned to the front, watching the trees fly by. Suddenly, my eyes widened. "Sasori! Are you tryin' to kill us?"

When Ellie heard me, she poked her head in the front. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!"

Then we both screamed bloody murder at the tree speeding its way into our car.

We didn't die.

_Ellie's Prov_

I had closed my eyes and was screaming bloody murder. When I never felt the contact of the tree, my scream died down and I opened my eyes.

"What the hell?" Nicole looked around the Akatsuki base.

AKATSUKI BASE!?!?!

_Erin's Prov_

"How dare they leave me!!! On shopping day!!!!!" I screamed to the heavens. Fuck the people watching me with a scared look in their eyes! I was mad!

_Nicole's Prov_

"What the hell?" I was looking around the Akatsuki base. Yes. You read me right. It's not a typo. "Where the hell? How the hell?"

"The tree is the Akatsuki base. Would you get your jaw off the floor?" Deidara walked past me and plopped down on a couch.

Ellie pulled out her phone. "I gotta call Erin!"

"Hey Erin! You'll never guess where we are!.....Yes, I know, but this will totally make up for it!....Just listen! We were kidnapped by the Akatsuki! We're in their base!"

I grabbed the phone from her. "Hey Erin."

"Oh, hi Nicole!"

"Where are you?" I put my hand on my hip, slightly annoyed.

"At the mall."

"Don't move. I'm coming to get you, then I'm brining you back here." I hung up and handed the phone back to Ellie. "Pein. Take me to the mall then back. Now."

I walked to the car, which was _in _the tree, and turned back to Pein, who was slowly walking to me. "Well, come on." I got in the passenger's seat and he got in the driver's seat, frazzled. "What?"

"You're a hostage. We control you." He said, starting the car.

"No. We're guests. You just picked us up early." I looked sideways at him. He smiled as we backed out of the tree (I know it sounds weird, but just bear with me).

~TIME JUMP~

We pulled up to the front of the mall, and three of my friends were waiting. Apparently, Erin had called Avery and Marller, and they were all three waiting for us. I rolled down my window and said, "Hop in!"

They opened the back doors and got in the van, staring silently at Pein.

"Woah." Avery finally said. "Are you sure he's not a cosplayer?"

"Positive." I said. I didn't turn around, just looked at the road ahead. When we turned into the forest, Pein smiled and sped up, aiming at the tree. I chuckled while the three of them screamed bloody murder.

Then we were in the base again. They looked around a lot like Ellie and I did when we first were there. Avery walked up to Deidara and poked his face. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE REAL!" She smiled and glomped him. Erin stood next to Itachi, blushing furiouisly. Marrler just walked up to Ellie and said hi.

"Everyone," I said, "welcome to the Akatsuki base! Apparently, we're hostages. So be good." I turned to Pein. "And where are we sleeping?"

"We only have enough rooms for each of the guys, so you'll have to room with us." Pein glanced at Avery. "Is she going to do that to me, too?"

Erin shook her head.

"I CALL DEIDARA!" came from the ground, accompanied by "SOMEONE GET HER OFF OF ME!"

Erin glanced at Itachi and looked at me. I nodded, and Ellie understood, too. She gets to room with Itachi.

"This one can sleep in Tobi's room!" Tobi raised his hand and pointed to Marrler, who squealed happily. "Can she?" He turned to Deidara. "Tobi's been a good boy!"

"SHE CAN IF YOU GET THIS ONE OFF OF ME!" He yelled. Tobi pulled Avery off of Deidara, and Marrler looked extremely happy.

Ellie cleared her throat.

_Ellie's Prov_

I looked at my sister and sent a mental message through my eyes. I wanted to room with Sasori, since Avery already called Deidara (fine, but I'll only back off for my friend). She nodded.

"You're rooming with me." Pein said, dragging Nicole to the back of the main room.

"Why?" She yelled.

"Because you're the smartest. You might revolt. I want to keep an eye on you." Pein opened a door that wasn't there before and the two disappeared behind the wall.

"Oooooooooh!" Erin and Avery made waggly eyebrows at each other, and I scoffed. We all followed the boys to their rooms for inspection.

_Nicole's Prov_

"Only one bed?" I asked a little nervously.

"Yeah. I've only ever needed one bed." Pein made the door disappear, but not too early for me not to hear Avery and Erin.

"Okay. I'll just sleep on floor." I started grabbing a couple of blankets off of his bed. He put his hand on them.

"That's okay. You don't have to sleep on the floor." He sat down and looked around.

I blushed. "So…you're gonna sleep on the floor?" I asked, semi-hopefully. He shook his head. "It's a big bed. We can fit."

"Is it the same with…all of the rooms?" I glanced at the wall, worried about my little sister.

"Yes."

Crap.

**CLIFFY!**

_Woops! You wanna know what happens? My bad._

_I do not own Naruto, Erin, Avery, or…_

_Marrler: ME!?!?!_

_Me: No….I don't own Ellie…We have joint custody over you._

_Marrler: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_


	3. Issues Resolved, but Alas! There's More!

**Author's Note: **_Wee! Here we go again! Another round of insanity! I can't believe you came back for more! Anyway, we left off with an issue with the beds, so let's see how everyone else works it out!_

_Ellie's Prov_

Sasori led me to his room, which wasn't much of a room. There was a single bed that look really unused, a dresser for clothes, and a desk. That was it.

"So, should I sleep on the floor?" I asked, turning to him. He shook his head.

"I don't sleep. You can use the bed."

"Oh. Okay….I wonder what Pein wanted with my sister." I said conversationally, sitting on the bed. He shrugged.

"Perhaps he thought she was pretty." Sasori just stood there woodenly (heh… "wood"enly).

"Yeah. I bet." It was really awkward. I thought about Avery, Erin, and Marrler….

_Avery's Prov_

I followed Deidara into his room. Everything was filled with clay or clay birds. But I didn't really notice. I was too busy looking at Dei-Dei-kun to notice.

"So here's the bed. We can both sleep on it…" Deidara looked around awkwardly.

"Really? We're gonna sleep on the same bed?" I almost started hyperventilating, but stopped myself. I sat on the bed, now really bored. "Wanna make out?"

"Sure." He leaned in and kissed me.

_Erin's Prov_

Itachi led me to his room. It wasn't really anything special, just a room.

"I'll sleep on the floor, so you can sleep on the bed." Itachi grabbed some blankets and set up a "bed" on the floor.

"Oh. Okay." I sat on the bed. "You know, I'll sleep on the floor. It's your room." He shook his head.

"No. I want you to sleep on the bed. You're a guest."

Now I shook my head. "No, I'm a hostage, and I want to sleep on the floor!"

"You're sleeping on the bed." Itachi kind of pushed me onto the bed.

"No. You are." I pulled him onto the bed and stood up in front of him.

"No. You a-" Itachi was pulling me back onto the bed, but instead he pulled me on top of him. We both blushed furiously, and I stumbled to stand up.

"I-I...uh…um..." I straightened out my shirt. "I-I…I'm gonna go…watch some TV…"

_Idiot!_

There goes my inny.

_Marrler's Prov_

Tobi and I were gonna share the bed, and right now we were watching Loony Tunes.

**~TIME JUMP~**

_Nicole's Prov_

I sat in my pj's on the bed, glaring at the bathroom. "Pein! Are you coming to bed or what? I can't sleep with you making all that racket!"

"Oh be quiet! What are my wife?" He poked his head in and…oh. My. GOD! He had taken his piercings out…if that was possible. But…wow! Without his piercings in, he was really hot! I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks and I coughed readjusting my position in the bed.

"Just hurry up will ya?" I tried to sound annoyed, but I don't think it worked. He scoffed at me and disappeared into the bathroom. He opened a few more cabinets and threw a wine bottle at me. It landed on the bed beside me, and Pein plopped down beside me with a six pack of beer.

"Wine for you, beer for me." Pein turned on a TV opposite from the bed. I grabbed the beer and put the wine on his lap.

"Wine for you, beer for me." I opened one of them and chugged half the bottle. I grinned at him after I burped.

**~'Nother TIME JUMP to morning~**

_Nicole's Prov_

I groaned. I rolled over to see Pein. He had one of his arms over me, no shirt, and, oh God, I think he was hard. I wriggled out of his grip, only to realize that I had no shirt on. I groaned again and headed for some meds.

Hidan was waiting for me to come out. "Some nice girl you are. You wanna spend the night in my room, whore?"

"You're dead to me mother-fucker. And don't shout, you Jashinist cock-sucker." I looked for some pain meds, to no avail.

"Hey, onee-sama!" Ellie came out of her room happy, but looked annoyed when she saw me topless. "What did you do?"

"Don't yell." I glanced back at the door. Pein was leaning against the frame.

"Nicole, I think you forgot something." He held out my shirt. I looked down at my black satin bra. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Fuck." I walked over to him and tried to grab my shirt, but he pulled it away. "Come on, Pein, gimme my shirt." He pulled it into the room and the door disappeared.

**But wait!**_ What happened last night between me and Pein! Let's find out next chapter!_

_Erin: Nikki doesn't own Naruto, me or-_

_Marrler: ME!?!?!?_

_Erin: No…Avery…they have joint custody, remember?_

_Me: *coming in* What Erin said!_

_Pein: Are you coming to bed now?_

_Me: Coming! Bye everybody!_


	4. Hangovers and The Roberts' Family Estate

**Okay!**_ Did I get laid last night? Let's find out!_

_Nicole's Prov_

"Pein!" I pouted. "Just give me my shirt!"

He chuckled put his face up to mine. "Last night was really fun." He dropped my shirt and put my face in his hands.

I blushed and looked away. "I can't even remember."

"Do you want me to remind you?" Pein smiled, turned my chin to face him, and gave a peck on the lips. I stared at him for a minute.

"N-no." I struggled out of his grip. "I just want to put on my shirt and get something to eat." I grabbed my shirt off of the floor and almost ran out of the room. I heard Pein sigh.

I held my head, flushed. I ran into Ellie.

"Hey, where's the fire? Are you okay?" She steadied me.

"I don't know. I just wanna go home. I wanna sleep in my own bed! I…I wanna know where everything is! I wanna sit on my own couch! I just wanna go home!" I put my head on her shoulder. She rubbed my back and nodded.

_Ellie's Prov_

"I know." I sighed down at my sister. Poor thing. I noticed Pein in the doorway, looking down at his feet. I glared at him and mouthed 'Take care of it!'. He nodded and went to put on a shirt.

"Hey." I put my hands on her shoulders and made her look at me. "We're gonna take care of it. You're gonna go home." She nodded sadly. "Go eat something."

She nodded and went to the kitchen. I went into Pein and hers room. "We gotta go back to our house."

Pein was putting on a shirt. He nodded. "But is your house big enough?"

"The Roberts' Family Estate is huge. It's got 4 stories, everyone'll fit." I sat on his bed and watched him pull out a suitcase.

"Okay. Go tell everyone else to pack up." Pein nodded towards the door.

I went out and screamed "CALLING ALL AKATSUKI!" Everyone came out, including Erin, Avery, and Marller.

"We are moving to my and Nicole's house! Pack it up!" Everyone went back to their rooms to pack up. Nicole ran up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

"Let's go everybody!" I yelled.

~**TIME JUMP**~

_Nicole's Prov_

We pulled up to the Roberts Estate and I smiled. "Okay! The ground floor has the living room and kitchen and such. The next floor up has guest bedrooms, so that's where Erin, Itachi, Marller, Tobi, Avery, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame will stay. Sasori and Ellie will stay on the next floor up from that, and Pein and I have the top floor, any questions? No? Good."

I didn't let anyone object before I hopped out and almost ran to the front doors. I unlocked them and pushed them in, sighing with relief.

"Woah." Pein was behind me, staring at the huge house. He went to the stairs and I followed him.

"Ellie! Show them around, would ya?" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Kk!"

I followed Pein up the huge staircase to the top floor. My floor. "It feels good to be home!"

Pein looked around. "Wow. A whole floor to yourself."

"The bedroom is over here!" I called from my huge room. He appeared in the doorway, half-gaping. Wow. He went in and put his bags on my king-sized bed.

"Wow. This is big." He looked at all of my art/Akatsuki stuff. And my SasoDei corner.

"That was just a phase." I said, blushing.

"No. I think it's cute." He chuckled.

"Cute?" I asked. That was insanely out of character. Come to think of it, he had been extremely out of character ever since he met me. I sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"What?" He asked finally.

"Why did you 'kidnap' us?" I asked.

"We were going for someone else, but you got in the way." He shrugged.

"Oh. So we were just. In the way." I said, slightly disappointed. I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"But!" He came over next to me. "I'm glad we got you instead of the people we were after."

"Who were you after?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"Someone famous. Everyone was staring at you, so we thought you were famous." He sounded a little embarrassed. I cracked up.

"You!" I said between cackles, "You….thought….us…famous! Bwahahahah!"

_Ellie's Prov_

I heard Nicole laughed violently upstairs. "What is going on?" I muttered. "Anyway!" I went back to the tour.

**Supa short chappy!**_ It would've been longer, but I couldn't handle you crazy psychopaths rushing me, so this will be several short chapters! Happy?_

_Ellie: Nikki doesn't own Naruto, Erin, Avery, or-_

_Marller: ME? Please say me._

_Ellie: No! Me! We have joint custody and I kinda wish you'd give it a rest!_


	5. Welcome to Our Home, but Wear Clothes!

**Ha Ha!** _You people are so funny! Wanting me to NOT leave you with curiosity after every chapter! Ha! You make me laugh!_

_Ellie's Prov_

"Everyone. Wait here." I made everyone half-way up the stairs to Nicole's floor. I walked through the loft past her game room, art room, SasoDei room, and music room. I went up to the door of her room, and heard Nicole groaning…or…moaning?

"Onee-sama?" I knocked quietly.

"No! Ow!" She moaned again. "Pein! Stop! … Don't really stop we have to finish. Ow!"

"Onee-sama!" I opened the door to find Pein… brushing my sister's hair. And cue sweat drop. "I'll let you finish." I closed the door and went back to the 'tour group'. "Don't ever go up there."

They all looked confused. "Moving on! Go choose your rooms on the 2nd floor!"

They all scattered. I sighed.

_Nicole's Prov_

"Well, that wasn't awkward." I turned around to Pein. "What do you think she thought we were doing?"

"I can think of a couple things…" Pein smiled all perv-like. I slapped the side of his head.

"Hey. It was her mind thinking those things. Why are you hitting me?" I hit him again.

"I'm getting something to eat." I left to go downstairs.

"Hey!" I slammed the door.

_Okay. Calm down._ **Who are you telling to calm down?**_ Oh God. Hi, Inny!_** Hi!**_ Do you think that Hidan and Kakuzu are sharing a room?_** Why do you ask that?**_ I don't know. Just curious._

I was walking by a room on the second floor when I heard very, and I mean VERY loud…gulp…thumping. I stopped Erin when she was passing me.

"Is that Avery and Deidara's room?" I asked, pointing to the door. She smiled a bit and shook her head.

"No…THAT'S Avery and Deidara's room," she said, pointing down the hall, "THAT," she pointed to the door, "is Hidan and Kakuzu's room."

I screamed. "!!!!!!!!! BLOODY FUCKING MURDER!!! MY EARS! MY EARS!!" I held my ears and ran down the hall. She cracked up.

_Erin's Prov_

I was cracking up.

"Would you shut the hell up!?" Hidan opened the door in…a towel. I stared in horror. Then. The worst possible thing that could ever happen happened.

The towel…………fell off.

"!!!!!!! BLOODY FUCKING MURDER!!! MY EYES! MY EYES!" I screamed and ran down to Nicole. We hugged each other, shaking, crying, and muttering, "The horror."

Pein suddenly ran in. "What's wrong? I heard screaming and had to run past a naked Hidan."

The news that he hadn't put the towel back on made us cry more.

**See!**_ Now I'm just making these things super short to torture you! Mwahahahaha!_

_Avery: Nikki-sama doesn't own Me, Erin, or Naruto. *looks around*_

_Me: YES! For once Marller didn't show up. Oh, and enjoy your yaoi fantasies, you perverts! I had to go through a lot to put it there for you!_

_Erin: The horror!_


	6. Karaoke, Konan, and Pein's Abs!

**Author's Note****: **_ Okay! Recovering from that horror, let's move on!_

_Nicole's Prov:_

I detached myself from Erin, who was being led off by Itachi. Then, Ellie came in.

"Let's go clubbing!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"Clubbing? No. No way." I motioned with my hands. "We are not going clubbing after what happened last time."

"We'll go to a karaoke bar." She prompted.

"Let's go clubbing, everybody!" I clapped my hands and headed for the door.

"**We're**_ staying._" Zetsu said from the backyard.

"Hidan and I will stay and…count some money…" Kakuzu yelled from the next story up. I shivered.

"Let's go!" Ellie pushed past me to the door. Everyone piled into the car and we headed to _The Cosmic Soup Bowl_, our favorite karaoke bar. The owners were drunk when they came up with the name.

"'The Cosmic Soup Bowl'?" Pein asked.

"The owners were drunk when they came up with the name, but they have a really nice bartender and a good selection of karaoke songs." I shrugged and got out.

"Whoo! Let's go!" Ellie hopped out of the car.

"Isn't she under age?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, but the owners cut us slack because of what happened to our parents. They were tight friends." I brushed him off and looked around for John. "John!"

The 24-year-old hot hunk of a man flashed his brilliant, perfect smile. I felt a mini-sigh escape from my lips. "He is soo gorgeous!"

I squealed and ran to give him a hug. Pein looked after me, and I'm pretty sure he was jealous. Ha ha. "John! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hey! How's your sister?" He asked, cleaning out some glasses.

"Oh, she's- oh, ask her herself!" I was cut off by Ellie glomping his waist.

"Hey kiddo!" He messed with her hair. "Why don't you go sing a song for us?"

"Okay! I don't know what song, though…" She went off by herself in her silent musical musings. I chuckled at her.

"Who are they?" John nodded towards the Akatsuki.

"Some friends of ours." I said offhandedly. I shrugged.

"Hey, I know this is kinda sudden, but do you wanna go out sometime?" He asked. I stared, opening and closing my mouth before finally saying something.

"Well, I'm kind of…I'm…with someone right now." I half-smiled, trying to explain my situation.

**Are you insane? The hottest guy ever just asked you out and you said no!**_ Shut up!_

"Really. Who?" By the way he asked if I could tell he knew he was about to jump into the deep end.

"The one with the orange hair." I pointed at Pein, who narrowed his eyes. He started walking over.

"With all the piercings? Really?" John looked at him unsteadily.

"Hey, Nikki, we saved you a spot." Pein came up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ya, why don't you just wait for me, I'll just be a minute." I patted his abs. Holy hell, his abs! He narrowed his eyes and went back to the table with the others.

"Wow. He doesn't like me." John dried his hands.

"Yeah well, he doesn't like a lot of people." I shrugged. "Anyway, I…I better go." I gave him an 'I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped' half-smiled.

"Yeah." He turned back to his work, disappointed. I walked over to the table in time for Ellie to get up on stage. I cheered for her right before the music started and her sweet voice rang out.

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day__  
__My stone heart was breaking__  
__My love ran away__  
__This moments I knew I would be someone else__  
__My love turned around and I fell__  
__Be my bad boy, be my man__  
__Be my week-end lover__  
__But don't be my friend__  
__You can be my bad boy__  
__But understand__  
__That I don't need you in my life again__  
__Won't you be my bad boy, be my man__  
__Be my week-end lover__  
__But don't be my friend__  
__You can be my bad boy__  
__But understand__  
__That I don't need you again__  
__No I don't need you again___

_You once made this promise__  
__To stay by my side__  
__But after some time you just pushed me aside__  
__You never thought that a girl could be strong__  
__Now I'll show you how to go on___

_Be my bad boy, be my man__  
__Be my week-end lover__  
__But don't be my friend__  
__You can be my bad boy__  
__But understand__  
__That I don't need you in my life again___

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man__  
__Be my week-end lover__  
__But don't be my friend__  
__You can be my bad boy__  
__But understand__  
__That I don't need you again__  
__No I don't need you again__"_

I cheered loudly as she took a bow. She left the stage and came hopping over to me.

"Did you like it? Did I do good?" She looked up at me hopefully.

"You did great! I loved it!" I hugged her, but that was a mistake. She grabbed me and pushed me up on stage. "Ellie."

"I already chose the song for you! Just sing!" She waved at me. She said something to Pein and smiled encouragingly at me, giving me a thumbs up. The music started and I sighed. God, she was so predictable.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.__  
__I still feel your touch in my dreams.__  
__Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why__  
__without you it's hard to survive.___

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side.__  
__'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.__  
__And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.__  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so...__  
__I can't let you go.__  
__Want you in my life.___

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.__  
__They wipe away tears that I cry.__  
__The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.__  
__You make me rise when I fall.___

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side.__  
__'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.__  
__And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.__  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so...__  
__I can't let you go.__  
__Want you in my life.___

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side.__"_

Ellie cheered wildly and I bowed. I got off stage, smiling. "I hate you!" I said, chuckling.

"I know." She smiled at Pein and me. "Woops! I gotta go!" She scurried off. I scoffed playfully at her.

"You sing really well." Pein said quietly.

"Thanks." I twiddled my thumbs.

"Pein!" An exasperated female voice said. We turned to see…Konan? "I leave for two days, come back, and you're gone?"

"I—we—well, you see…" Pein stuttered. Konan shot a dirty look at me.

"Is this another hooker? You know I hate it when you bring home hookers. It makes me lonely." Konan put on a sexy, pouty voice.

"Hooker? Did you just call me a hooker? For your information, I happen to be his girlfriend!" I stepped in front of Pein and gave her attitude.

"You are?" Pein asked.

"Yes. Shut up." I waved him away.

"No. I'm Pein's girlfriend, tell her Pein." Konan kept her eyes on me while she addressed Pein.

"No, you were Pein's girl-_toy_. He may have played with you a bit, but he never took you out, did he?" I did a sarcastic sad face.

Pein stepped up between us. "I must be really out of my mind, stopping a girl fight like this, but stop!"

I gave him a 'Really? You're really doing this?' look. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm with Nicole now. So, Konan, you can…move on and do whatever it is Konans do when they get rejected." Pein waved his arm towards the door vaguely. She looked at us disgustedly.

"Fine. But remember: When you come crawling back to me, I won't let you tweak my boobs." She turned and stormed out.

"'Tweak her boobs'?" I asked, turning to Pein. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Who wants a round of shots?" He looked around the bar as everyone cheered.

**Hey!**_ A longer chapter! Yay!_

_Erin: Wow. Were me and Avery even mentioned in that chapter?_

_Me: No. But I hope you people review!_

_Ellie: Nicole doesn't own me, Erin, Avery, or Naruto!_


	7. Shots, Kisses, and Total Horror!

**Um…Wow. **_Back already? This will be fun. But, hey! Chapter 7 already! Woo!_

_Nicole's Prov_

I slammed what I thought would be the last shot. Boy, was I wrong. "Pein! Where are you?" I stumbled around the bar for a minute before running into him.

"Hey, go easy on the shots." He steadied me. "Maybe we should go home."

"Noo!" I shook my head, but that was a bad idea. "Oh." I held my stomach.

Ellie came down from the stage after belting out _You Belong with Me_ with Erin. "Hey! Let's go home and play some _games_!" I shook my head, but Pein started leading me out to the car.

"You get the rest of the guys; I'll take care of her." He turned to Ellie, who nodded.

"Okay! All Akatsuki! This is the last…" Ellie's voice was drowned out when we left the bar.

"Pein, you're really cute when you take charge." I smiled drunkenly up at him.

_Pein's Prov_

I blushed a little. "You're just drunk." I put my arm around Nicole to steady her, but she still stumbled and almost fell.

"Woah." She held her head.

"Come here." I put my arm under her knees and lifted her up. She put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled down at her.

She mumbled something. "Huh?"

"I said, I'm glad it's you helping me and not someone else." She kept her head down. I helped her into the passenger seat of the car and looked back at the bar.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked, to myself.

Nicole's hand shot out and wrapped around the back of my neck. She pulled me forward until our faces were about half an inch away from each other. She smiled.

"You're really cute, Pein." She whispered.

I blushed. "You're just drunk. You don't really think-"

I was stopped by her lips pressed against mine. When she pulled away, she just looked at me.

"Who cares?" She whispered.

"Hey, hey! What goes on?" Ellie's voice interrupted our 'little moment'.

Nicole dropped her hand and turned forward.

Everyone filed in and we went back home.

**~TIME JUMP~**

_Nicole's Prov_

I stumbled into the house and went for our beer supply.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Ellie made everyone get in a circle while I put bottles of booze in the center. "I'll start!"

"Fine." I sat down next to her.

"Um……" Ellie scanned the crowd. "Avery. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Avery said, almost automatically.

"I dare you to…" Ellie got an evil grin. "Look at Hidan naked for at least 3 seconds."

Avery's face went pale. And I mean almost colorless. "What?"

"You heard me. Hidan, strip down. Guys, I'm counting on you to make sure that she doesn't cheat." Ellie covered her eyes, as did the other girls.

"You like what you see?" I heard Hidan say. Avery whimpered.

"2…..3!" Ellie finished. I heard Hidan put his pants back on, so that's when I looked to find Avery whimpering on Deidara's lap.

"That was cruel." Erin stated. "Avery, it's your turn."

"Nikki, truth or dare?" Came her muffled voice.

"Dare." I said, sounding bored.

"I dare you to hit Ellie for what she did to me." She showed her tear streaked face. I hit Ellie.

"Ow." She rubbed her arm.

"Okay. Um….Itachi. Truth or Dare?" I took a swig of my beer, only to find it was empty.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you _like_ like Erin?" I opened another beer.

"Um…" Itachi blushed and whispered, "Yes."

Erin's face went red.

"Pein, truth or dare?" Itachi asked.

"Dare." Pein grabbed a beer from the dwindling supply in the center of the circle.

"I dare you to kiss Nicole."

Pein half-shrugged and gave me a quick peck. Everyone booed.

"You people." I said. I pulled him in for a longer kiss. Ellie cheered. I pulled out. "Happy?"

"Hey!" Ellie stood up, a little tipsy. "Let's play 7 Minutes in Heaven! We have plenty of empty bottles.

"Fine." I took all of the bottles out of the middle.

"I wanna spin first!" Marller jumped up and down in her seat. She spun the bottle and it landed on Kisame. "Yay! A shark!" She pulled Kisame into the closet.

**Cliffy!**_ Actually, I'm too sick right now to write, but I can't leave you guys hanging!_

_Erin: Nicole doesn't own me, Avery, or the Akatsuki!_

_Me: Wait! Before we go, one more note! If you have a character that you would like to see make a cameo in this FanFic, leave their Name, Age, Appearance, Personality, and a little Bio and I'll see what I can do!_


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that there's no chapter yet, but I spent yesterday in the hospital. Apparently, I pulled a muscle (my abs, actually) in gymnastics and when I went to see my doctor, the pain pattern was consistent with appendicitis*. They took a blood sample (and a urine sample), but their technology wasn't advanced enough. So, I went next door to diagnostics, and had to get a CT scan. I had to choke down this horrible chemical then wait for 45 minutes, only to have the 2-minute scan be indecisive. I'm too small for the chemical to show up, so they couldn't see if I had appendicitis. I waited 3 hours before getting the results of the first scan. So, then I had to go to Cook's Children's Hospital for a consultation with a doctor I never actually met. They took another urine sample, and I had an ultra-sound. The ultra-sound was actually pretty cool, because you get to see everything inside of you as it moves and wiggles, live action. It'd be cool for you to get one, but I don't want to wish illness upon you. Then I proceeded to wait in the hospital for 4 or so more hours before getting the results that I was negative for appendicitis. No surgery. So that was my day; my excuse for no chapter. Sorry. By the way, I ate half of a bowl of cereal at 7:30 a.m. and wasn't able to eat again until 7:30 p.m. So you see my grouchiness.**

***For those of you that don't know, appendicitis is an infection that will cause your appendix to explode. It's the reason that people get their appendix removed.**


	9. My Emo Corner

**Authors Note: **_As you now know, I was in the hospital. But apparently, in my sister's fanfic, I'M FORGOTTEN! *emo corner*_

_Nicole's Prov_

Everyone but Pein, Itachi, and I had their ears pressed against the door trying to hear anything.

"7 minutes are up! Get out here!" I yelled, laughing as the door opened and everyone fell over. Kisame came out looking bored and Marller came out jumping up and down, her blond locks now in braids. As if they weren't curly enough.

"You just braided her hair! That's boring!" Ellie yelled as she got herself upright.

"Okay! My turn!" Avery started the bottle up again as everyone got back into the circle. It landed on Erin. "Can I get a do-over?" She asked, scratching her head.

"Just spin it." Erin choked out, her face turning red. This time it landed on Hidan.

"You can't seem to keep off of me, bitch. Maybe fate brought me to yet another whore." Hidan smirked.

"I'll go in the closet, but nothing will happen." Avery whimpered. They walked into the closet.

I hope that nothing happened.

**~TIME JUMP (cause I'm lazy!)~**

_Nicole's Prov (Goddess, I'm so selfish!)_

We were all just sitting around, bored.

"Whawezonow?" Ellie asked, slurring her words together. She drunkenly stumbled into the rooms, falling over and landing on Sasori's lap. She smiled when he blushed.

I was leaning on Pein, extremely tired, and shrugged. "I don't know. You're comfy, Pein." I snuggled into him. He smiled and stroked my hair.

"Wanna go see a movie? I'm sure the theaters are still open! Butthenofcourse we have to seewhat's playing, andthen there mightnot beanything, ya know?" Marrler stared at me after talking with no breath.

"No more beer for you…un." Deidara said, pointing his finger on 'un', as if just now remembering to say it. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Pein.

"You're like a big teddy bear." I said, ignoring everyone else. I opened my eyes to see Erin putting a movie in the DVD player next to our flat screen while Ellie went to pop popcorn. Pein and I had claimed the couch directly across from it, laid across long ways with me lying on top of him.

Ellie and Sasori had claimed the couch to my right, and I'm sure that when Ellie got back, they would be laying down like we were. Avery was sitting on Deidara's lap in a recliner; Erin and Itachi were on the floor underneath Pein and me. Tobi and Marrler were Goddess knows where, and apparently were being joined by Hidan and Kakuzu. Shiver. I guess that Kisame was out back with Zetsu.

"Hey, Erin, you might be more comfortable on the third couch over there." I pointed to the empty couch to my left. Erin and Itachi shrugged and moved, just as Ellie came back with four bowls of popcorn filled to the brim. I took it with a smile and smelled it. Extra butter; my favorite. Avery and Erin took two of the other bowls, and Ellie settled down with the last one just as the movie started.

I didn't really remember what movie it was. To be honest, I didn't really watch most of it…Neither did Avery or Deidara. But what I did learn is this: Pein is really good kisser. Strangely, his mouth tasted like popcorn. Shocking.

**Short chappy!**_ Because I'm still in my emo corner! _

_Erin: Nikki doesn't own me, Avery, or the Akatsuki. But she does own that emo corner. *points to me still in my emo corner*_


	10. Mom!

**Author's Note:**_ Okay, sis, I was just trying to joke. But that's hard to do through the computer. Any way! Where were we? Oh yeah! The movie! Well, we'll skip ahead to the next day!_

_Nicole's Prov_

I groaned and rolled over, which meant rolling over onto the floor. "Ow!"

"Huh? What?" Pein sat up to my thud. Everyone else had already gotten up, so Ellie ran in.

"Are you okay, Nikki? Pein, did you hit her?" She got out her evil eyes on Pein.

"I'm fine. I just fell off the couch." I sat up rubbing my head. I got up. "Is there any food?"

"Yeah, we have breakfast." Ellie started back towards the kitchen. I waited until Pein stood up before taking his hand and going to the kitchen.

"What we got?" I asked. There were pancakes and bacon and eggs and omelets. "Wow. You went all out." Ellie shrugged and grabbed two plates for Pein and me. I took two pancakes, several strips of bacon, and on omelet. Everyone was waiting for me to decide what to do today when I sat down to eat.

"So? Where are we going today?" Marller asked excitedly, sitting down in front of me I looked up with half of a pancake hanging out of mouth. I choked down what was in my mouth and let the rest drop to the plate.

"Ellie, how about you decide?" I looked sideways at my sister right as her eyes got huge.

"Let's go to the park down the street! It's real pretty!" She smiled hopefully at me.

"Sure! When we're done eat-" I looked over at Pein's empty plate, "-ting. Not helpin' me here." He shrugged and went to get dressed after putting his plate in the kitchen. I sighed and finished off my last bacon strip, looking longingly at my now empty plate.

"I remember when the food was still there. Good times." I said wistfully. Ellie laughed at me and took care of plate, sending me off to my room to get dressed.

I chose a black tank top with Sasori and Deidara posing on it and black cargo pants. Pein put on some khaki pants and a random white t-shirt. We rushed down the stairs to see everyone waiting.

"Well, let's go!" Ellie rushed us out the door. As soon as she was walking in the bright and shining sun she sighed contentedly. "What a beautiful day!" I laughed as she stuck out her arms and spun around, smiling up at the sun.

I smiled sadly at her. She looked just like she did when she was 8.

"_Ha ha! Look at me Mommy!" Ellie called out._

"_You look ready to take on world!" Mom's sweet, warm voice rang out behind me, and she rushed forward to pick Ellie up and spin around._

"_Hey, you three! Don't get too far ahead!" My Dad laughed and I looked over my shoulder to see his bright smile._

"_Don't worry Dad! We're not going anywhere!" I called with a chuckle. He was weighed down with chairs and umbrellas, everything we needed for the perfect day. He just dropped everything when we got to the park, right then and there, and watched my mom chase Ellie._

_Ellie squealed with delight when Mom grabbed her from behind, her smile warm enough to melt the sun. I leaned against my dad's leg as we watched, and I felt his warm and callused hand in mine._

"What are you thinking about?" Pein looked down at me, and his hand squeezed mine.

"Just my parents." I sighed. "She acts just like she did when she was 8." I gestured to Ellie, who was running from Sasori, who grabbed her from behind. Just like Mom.

"Hey. Sometimes we all need to relax and act like children." He smiled at me. "I'm sure your parents were wonderful people."

I nodded, looking down at my feet. "They would like you. They liked everybody. And everybody liked them." We caught up with Ellie, so I stopped talking.

"Just like old times, huh?" She asked playfully. I forced a smile.

"Yep. Just like old times." _Painstakingly like old times._

"Hey, come on!" Ellie grabbed my free hand and pulled me over to the swing set, dragging along Pein and Sasori. She put me on one of the swings and plopped down on the other. "Push us!"

"Ellie!" I laughed. "We're not little kids!"

"So! It's _romantic_!" Ellie laughed with me. Pein and Sasori started pushing us on the swings, which only caused us to laugh more. We flew higher and higher, until I was sure I could touch the clouds. Pein gave an extra hard push, and I almost flew off.

"Stop!" I squealed. He pushed harder again, and I laughed. "Stop! Stop, Dad, stop!" When I realized what I had said, I stopped smiling. It was like someone had hit me square on chest, and the breath left my lungs. "Stop!" I shrieked. Pein stopped the swing and I stumbled away, tears now streaming down my cheeks.

I think he called out my name, and I think Ellie did, too. But I didn't hear them. I stumbled blindly on through the reserved trees, hiding myself deeper and deeper in the forest. It was like I never really cried over my parents; never really missed them. I only thought I did.

Someone had flipped a switch on me. They had hit me squarely in the heart, and pulled a few strings in the process.

I leaned up against a tree, holding onto its rough bark for dear life. The tears never stopped all the while, and I was sure I would drown in my own sadness.

"Nicole!" Pein cried. He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, staining his shirt in the process.

"He always swung me too high." I whispered. My dad's smiling face flashed before my eyes. "He always did."

Pein just nodded, stroking my hair and hugging me close. "It's okay."

"No! It's not!" I pulled away from him, fresh tears on my cheeks. I looked up at him with mixed emotions. I was sad, angry, pathetic, pleading. "They're gone! They're really gone! As long as they're not here, nothing's okay!"

My mental breakdown was interrupted by Ellie's shrill scream.

"Ellie!" I yelled back. I started running in the direction that I heard her scream. Her high E. "Ellie!"

"Over here!" She replied. I saw a dot that looked like her jumping up and down waving. When I reached her, she was pale as porcelain. She was pointing down at a body. Female. She was facing up; lying on her back on the dirt. I stared down in horror at the disfigured remains.

"Mom!?!"

**Drama! Cliffy! What will happen next?**_ Woo! Long chapter, finally! So, what do you think? Be honest. Am I a good drama writer?_

_Ellie: My sister does not own Erin, Avery, or the Akatsuki. But I think I'm giving Marller to her. I might. Oh, by the way, will you ever explain what happened to our parents in your story?_

_Me: I will next chapter, so be on the lookout! Bye!_


	11. Mental Breakdowns

**Author's Note: **_OMG!!! Our mom is dead!!! What will happen next!?!?!?_

_Nicole's Prov_

I started backing away in horror. Ellie was still standing there over the body…mom's body…white as chalk. Whiter, even. Suddenly, where air should have been, Pein's strong body was. I turned around and buried my face in his chest.

I decided to cry.

Well, I didn't really decide so much as let myself. I tried with all my might to keep strong, but the tears still came. Relentlessly, they came. I knew I was staining Pein's shirt. I knew that Ellie might think less of me. I knew it worried the others to see the leader, the one who always knew what to do, completely break down.

But I collapsed. I fell to the dirt floor beneath my feet. I needed its sturdiness, needed to be able to depend on one thing to stay the same. I felt Pein come down with me, keeping me in his strong, protecting arms. My ears were ringing and my teeth felt all tingly, but the tears wouldn't stop. A sort of blackness engulfed me, I welcomed it gladly. I let myself slip away, into its comfort. I shouldn't have. I should have stayed in the real world.

But now there was proof. I had always known that my parents were dead, but now there was proof. Proof lying there shamelessly. I think my tears stopped; I think I stopped altogether.

I was tired of thinking.

I was tired.

***

_Ellie's Prov_

"Nicole!" I heard Pein yell. "Nicole!"

I turned slowly, hollowly. I could see, but at the same time I couldn't. My vision was blurred, framed with black. All I saw were two crumpled heaps among the fallen spring leaves from kids who try to climb the tree. One heap had fiery orange hair; Pein. The other was limp in his arms, and long brown and red locks cascaded to the dirt; my sister.

My sister.

My sister!

"Nicole!" I heard a voice say; I think it was mine. Someone seemed to move my feet for me; was that Sasori? Or was I moving on my own accord? However I achieved it, I made it to the heaps, dropping to the ground. My head was spinning, but I wouldn't let that bother me. I couldn't let that bother me; my sister needed me!

"Nicole! Is she dead?" I felt myself ask. It felt like I was in my body, yet at the same time I was floating above, watching some girl and her faint sister.

"No, she has a pulse. She's alive." Pein was looking over my sister, and I think he was crying. But I couldn't see straight, if I was seeing at all.

Holy shit.

**~TIME JUMP~**

I was sitting in a chair in Nicole's hospital room. I vaguely remembered the ambulance coming…Sasori trying to calm my tirade…someone insisting I check in, too…but I wouldn't leave her. I wouldn't leave my sister.

Nicole! Right! She broke down…I did, too.

But that was someone else, right? It couldn't have been me, could it? I was floating in the trees when…wait, floating? It had to have been me.

I stood up unsteadily, despite Sasori trying to make me sit back down. I fought my way over the strange moving floor (okay…huh?) to my slumbering sister. I knelt down from the effort, laying my head on her still hand.

"Please," I whispered, "please come back. I need you. We all need you." I looked up to see her eyes open. She blinked a few times, and I stood up, smiling.

"Nicole!" I yelled. Her face suddenly filled with the same horror from before, and she started babbling.

"Mom…mom she's…but she isn't…I…" She was saying, staring out into space. Suddenly, she took my head and started staring a few inches past my head. "Ellie, our parents aren't who they said they were."

Then she blinked, and was back. She looked around. "What…how did…Ellie? Are you okay?"

I just stared at her. "What did you mean?"

"What?" She looked at me, obviously confused.

"You don't remember what you said? But you-" I was cut off by Pein coming in.

"Nicole! You're awake!" He yelled, running the short distance. Her face lit up when he hugged her, and she pulled him into a quick kiss.

"What happened? All I remember was my mom's body, and then…it goes black." She seemed to shiver at the memory of the blackness.

"You fainted, or something like that." Pein shrugged. "When the ambulance came, they took the body to forensics."

"My mom. They took my mom to forensics. Our mom." Nicole corrected him, smiling sadly at me. "Can someone check me out? I really don't want to stay here."

Sasori nodded and disappeared while I went to her side. "After we get you checked out, we can go down to forensics to see what they've found out, okay?"

She nodded and sighed. "There was never any proof. But now there is."

I already knew what she was talking about without any explanation. I felt the same. There wasn't any proof before; there was always the tiniest sliver of hope that our parents were still alive. But now that I had seen the body; we had seen our mom, things were completely different. There was no hope. It had slipped away; gone off to dance in someone else's heart. It had snuck out when our backs were turned. Out little sliver of hope was…well, fuck the analogies, the point is, it was gone.

We sat in silence until Sasori came back with a nurse. The nurse took out the IV and removed all the odd little wires from Nicole's body. She stood, grateful to feel her feet on the solid, dependable ground. I smiled at her.

_Nicole's Prov_

I sighed happily. I just stood there for a moment before my face lit up, and I looked around frantically.

"What, what is it?" Ellie asked, unable to mask the worry in her voice.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked. She sighed laughing and pointed to a pile on a counter. I grabbed the pile and went to a bathroom. I emerged fully clothed and ready to go.

"Let's go." Ellie said, locking her arm in mine.

"Here we are. Together again; together forever." I smiled over at her while Pein came up behind us chuckling. And we walked like that all the way to the forensics lab. Unbreakable.

**Okey-dokey!**_ Here we are!_

_Erin: Again, not mentioned._

_Me: You will be next chappy! Promise!_

_Ellie: Yay! Finally my prov for a while!_

_Me: Well, I was sorta incapacitated._

_Ellie: Wha?_

_Me: Never mind._

_Marller and Avery: Nikki does not own Erin or the Akatsuki!_

_Avery: Or me!_

_Marller: Or me!_

_Me: Wrong! Whether Ellie owns you or not, I will always own you!_

_Marller: Darn!!!_


	12. WaitNot Mom?

**Author's Note: **_ Wee! Let's get this show on the road!_

_Nicole's Prov_

We approached the doors to the forensics lab. Ellie and I paused at the huge, ominous doors. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded weakly. "1…" She put her hands on one of the doors.

"2…" I put my hands on the other door, feeling the cool metal as I said the simple number.

"3." Our voices rang out at the same time, accompanied by the heavy doors squeaking open.

Inside, it was every techie's dream.

There were huge tables on which they put the bodies; one of which held my mother. There were test tubes and more than 10 different types of computers circling the room. In the center, a bunch of people were standing around two boxes between which were a holographic projection.

"Oh!" One of the girls turned to us with a startled expression. "You must be Nicole and Ellie Roberts. I'm Kaye." Kaye smiled and held out her hand with a smile, her other hand still in one pocket of her lab coat. She had middle length black hair and green eyes.

"I'm Nicole and this is my sister, Ellie, and that's my boyfriend, Pein." I shook her hand and Ellie followed suit while Pein just waved lamely behind us.

"Come this way, and we'll talk about your mother." Kaye waved us over to the two boxes.

"Okay." Ellie said, and I gently hit her arm. She rubbed it and mouthed, 'What?'

"Uh, who are they?" Pein asked, quite randomly I might add, while gesturing to the rest of the group.

"Oh! Right, them! This is Angie," Kaye gestured to an oriental woman with a wide smile.

"Are you Japanese?" Ellie asked, wide-eyed and very chibi-like.

"Ellie!" I said. "Don't mind her, just continue."

"Okay then. Well, Angie made the holographic projector right here; she's an artist. This is our bug-guy, Jake. And this is my assistant, Aaron." Two other average looking guys waved at us. I think Pein glared at them. He does that with every guy.

"Anyway, we've determined the cause of death for Katherine," Kaye started.

"Wait, our mom's name is Kaylee, Kaylee Roberts." I spoke up.

"Well, then, this isn't your mother, because we have the best computers in the state, and they say this woman's name is Katherine." Aaron, the assistant, said. "But, it did say she had a twin named Kaylee. We tried to contact her until we realized you were next of kin."

"No, it must be wrong, our mother never had a—wait, and you contacted our mother?" I was trying to clarify things. Our mother and father had disappeared several years back, and we've never been able to contact them since. They really had gone invisible; intangible; untouchable.

"Tried to. All of the contact numbers and addresses were dead ends."

"Okay; but she never had a twin." I said. Then, the worst thing happened: Ellie leaned in and whispered, "That we know of."

"Huh?" I turned to look at her.

"You said it yourself," she continued, "Our parents aren't who they say—said they were."

"I never said that!" I hissed.

"Yes you did, you-" She started, but I interrupted her with a "not now".

I turned back to the other group. "Okay, anyway, for right now let's just say she's our aunt…how did she die?"

"Well, at first glance, it looks like she was mauled by some wild animal, but we looked thoroughly over the body, ran some tests, and figured out that no animal caused this." A holographic projection zoomed in on her reconstructed face, turning to the back. "We found a bullet hole in the back of her head; the kill shot. But then, they chopped the poor woman up with knives to make it look like she was mauled by an animal before dumping her in a park. Whoever did this, it was no accident, and they definitely didn't want to get caught." Kaye put her hands together at the end of her mini-speech.

"So, someone killed our aunt on purpose. Do you think they were after out mom? That's who we thought it was at first, maybe the killer did, too." Ellie spoke slowly, looking expectantly at the super-team in front of us.

"But why would anyone want to kill our mom?" I asked myself.

"OhmiGoddess! We're gonna solve a murder! So cool!" Ellie smiled at me. When I glared at her, she sank back with a "sorry".

Kaye looked at her watch. "Oh, God, sorry, but you have to go now!"

"What? But we just got here!" I protested.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you have to. It's our vacation starting now, and no one's going to be here for two weeks." Kaye explained.

"So we just have to go for two weeks?" I almost shouted. "But what about our mom—aunt—whoever the hell this woman is—was!? What are we supposed to do?" I stumbled over the words that wouldn't roll off of my tongue right.

"Nikki, let's just go." Pein put his arm around my shoulders and led me out while Ellie dutifully followed.

"Fine. I'll have to wait." I pouted.

"Oh, we should go let the others know you're okay…" Ellie blushed.

"They're still worried about me? Come on, let's go!" I rushed the two to the car and speedily drove us home.

***

We pulled into the huge driveway and ran to the door. Erin startled me by opening it before I did.

"OhmiJashin! You're okay!" She hugged me hard, and I choked for air.

"Uhuh." I rasped. She let go and I took a deep breath. "So, what should we do about dinner?" I asked as I walked into my full house (haha…Full House…).

"Well," Erin said, "I don't wanna go out, but I don't wanna make anything."

I shrugged. "So we order something."

"Oh!" Ellie jumped up and down. "Idea! How about all the guys that we're dating make us a romantic dinner, and we see how romantic they really are." Avery and Marller waggled their eyebrows in agreement.

"Fine, okay, let's do that! All the girls, let's go up to my floor! Guys, get romantic!" I yelled, and I tugged the girls upstairs. This will be fun.

**Woo!**_ Next chapter will be me and Ellie's dates, and we'll go from there!_

_Ellie: Ooh, I can't wait!_

_Erin: Yay! I was mentioned!_

_Avery and Marller: We weren't._

_Me: Yes you were, go check the second to last paragraph again._

_Avery and Marller: Humph!_

_Pein: Hey! Hey! Itachi, don't set my dinner on fire! It's not a contest!_

_Me: Let's make it one!!!_

_Nekomimi's: Yeah!!!_

_Me: Okay, so next chapter I'll announce to the boys it's a contest…AFTER they're done!_

_Ellie: So evil! I approve!_

_Me: Thank ye!_

_Erin: Woah, this outro is running too long! Stop before it takes over the world!_

_Me: Never! But, damn, I ran out of things to say. You win this time, outro! *shakes fists in the air at the sky*_

_Ellie: Nikki doesn't own me, Erin, Avery, or the Akatsuki. But we still have joint custody over Marller. _


	13. Our Parents are Scottish?

**Author's Note: **_Okay! Let's get back to the fancy dinners!!_

_Ellie's Prov_

The other girls and I waited in Nicole's loft. The person on the TV was droning on about something that Marller found extremely interesting; she was glued to the TV. It made me think of someone actually literally glued to a TV. Chuckle chuckle. Nicole was curled up on the recliner reading Wicked, making weird faces as she read. I never got that. Erin and Avery were playing Speed on the floor. All was calm until…

"I'm bored!" I cried.

"It was your idea," Nicole said, not looking up from her book. I swear she must have that book memorized by now; she's read it hundreds of times.

"I know, but I wouldn't have if I had known it be this boring waiting for them." I sighed dramatically. "I know," I said standing up, "I'll just go tell them that time is up!"

"Erin, Avery, would you mind?" Nicole said, still not looking up from her book. Damn her. Erin and Avery jumped up and each grabbed on of my arms and pulled me back into the loft ( I was already to the stairs ).

"You won't be ruining this for us," Avery was saying, "If all goes according to plan, we're getting laid tonight." Erin dropped my arm, staring at Avery.

"Speak for yourself!" She said, looking offended. She plopped down, played her last card, and yelled out "Speed!"

"Dammit!" Avery yelled back, putting me on the couch again. Nicole finally closed her book. She looked up through the red part of her long bangs that had fallen in front of her face. In a high, creepy voice, she sang out, "They're heee-rrrre."

"Dammit, how does she do that?" I heard Pein yell from behind the corner on the stairs.

"You were hiding on the stairs?" I asked, scoffing. "What are you, 12?"

Pein shrugged as he, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Tobi came into full view. They all went to their respective girlfriends and said, "Your dinner waits," holding out their hand. Well, all except for Tobi, who held out his hand and said, "Marller's yum-yums are waiting eagerly for her!"

We all stared at Tobi, out hands half extended out into the air. Marller blushed and said, "Well, what are we standing around here for? Our yum-yums are eagerly waiting for us!"

We all laughed a little bit before following the boys to the stairs. Pein and Sasori led Nicole and me the first floor, while the others stayed on the next floor up in their rooms.

"Why are they staying there?" I asked when we branched off from the others to the last flight of stairs.

"Because you're special." Sasori said, flashing me a charming, blinding, flirty smile. How the hell does he manage all that in one smile?

"And because we called it first," Pein said, proudly beaming. Nicole chuckled at him.

"Okay." Sasori stopped the group and pulled out two blindfolds.

"Oh, how mysterious," Nicole said as Pein put her blindfold on her. I smiled as Sasori put a blindfold on me and engulfed me in blackness. But it was romantic blackness.

***

_Nicole's Prov_

Pein finally stopped me and pulled off my blindfold. I gasped.

We were in the living room, and the TV was on, casting a soft, blue light over everything. On the coffee table, candles were lit and a fancy dinner was laid out expertly. On the screen, Ellie and I were frozen, smiling wide.

"Oh my Goddess. Pein…" I trailed off, unsure of what exactly to say. I sat down, and he sat next to me.

"Here." He handed me a plate of food (Holy shit! Steak!) and pressed play on the remote. Ellie, age 4, and I, age 6, jumped to life. He was playing one of our old home movies. I smiled at little me. Ellie was trying to take the camera from our dad, but I stood pouting, hands on my hips, dutifully telling her not to.

Then I took a bite of steak. Holy shit, my man can cook! Pein took out a bottle of wine and poured us both a glass. I took a grateful sip and smiled at him.

"Pein this is amazing." I took another bite and he just smiled at me. I pointed my fork at the food. "When did you learn how to cook like this?"

"I have more free time than you think." He said, taking a bite of his own steak. We spent the night like that, eating our steak, drinking our wine. We talked about stupid things like the weather and our favorite soda and the like. The home movie continued in the background. After a while, we set our empty plates down on the table and I actually looked at the screen. My mom was there, smiling into the camera. A barbeque went on in the background, and the camera cut to my dad and Ellie at the gill. "Those are your parents?" Pein asked as I snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah." I said. I was pointing the camera at my mom. She was saying, "Hun, it's your birthday party, give me the camera."

My little voice came out defiantly. "No, we always do it conventionally. I want people to remember my birthday the way I do, from my point of view."

"You were feisty, huh?" Pein asked. I chuckled and nodded my head. Everyone was in the middle of singing 'Happy Birthday', my mom finally got the camera out of my hands, when the camera cut to my mom sitting on her bed. She was looking worriedly into the camera.

"I'm afraid I haven't much time." My mom suddenly was speaking with a Scottish accent. "Nicole, Ellie, my dear hearts, I miss you. And if you're watching this, you probably miss me, too." She smiled sadly.

I sat up. "Mommy?" I whispered. My dad's voice came from out of frame, also Scottish all of a sudden.

"Dear, we haven't hardly any time. Tell them what they need to know now. We must leave."

She looked off screen. "Alright." She turned back. "Listen, you two. Listen very closely. I have extremely important instructions. But first, I must tell you: Your father and I, we aren't who you think we are. Now, first…" She kept talking, but I stopped listening. Her face grew urgent. Very urgent.

"Ellie!" I shrieked. "Get your ass the hell in here now!"

**OMG!**_ Cliffy! I don't know, this may turn into a sci-fi/anime/fantasy fan fiction._

_Ellie: Well, I need not to keep you from writing! Nikki doesn't own Erin, Avery, or the Akatsuki!! Now go write!!_


	14. Instructions

**Author's Note:**_ Will Ellie get her ass the hell into our living room? Let's find out!_

_Ellie's Prov_

Sasori stopped my shuffling feet and pulled of the blindfold. I smiled.

The dining room table had been pushed to the far end to clear the floor for the Twister mat that was laying in wait for a game. There were two steaming bowls on the table, paired with two cups of brown soda. I looked into them to find SpongeBob shaped Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. I tasted the contents of the drinks. Root beer. Spiked with real beer. I laughed.

"What'd I do wrong?" Sasori asked his voice tense and his expression worried.

"Nothing." I chuckled, turning around. "It's perfect." I put my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "I wanna taste your macaroni!"

I whirled around to the steaming bowls of cheese and picked one up. I took a forkful and shoveled it eagerly into my mouth. "Tastes like chicken!" I said jokingly, though my mouth was still full and spewing little bits of melted cheese onto Sasori's face. He just smiled as he wiped the cheese off of his face.

"Glad you like it." He chuckled. I smiled and swallowed.

"Sorry." I said, putting the bowl down. I watched him wiggle his fingers a little and one of his more pleasing puppets came out with the little spinner for Twister.

"Smart." I smiled and kicked off my shoes and peeled off my socks.

"Just know that I'm a master at Twister." Sasori smirked and kicked off his shoes as well.

"Well, I am undefeated!" I retorted, walking to one side of the mat. I held up my chin and smiled proudly.

"It's a battle for the ages." He said, going to the other side of the mat. He smiled and wiggled his fingers, making the puppet spin the spinner. The spinner slowly came to a stop, and we stupidly waited for the puppet to call out what it had landed on; no answer. Wow, we're idiots.

"What did it land on?" Sasori asked the puppet. I smiled at him, thinking he was just trying to be funny. Still no answer, obviously.

"Dammit, what the hell did it land on!?!" He yelled, going over to abuse his grotesque creation. I stopped smiling and put my head down.

"Sasori?" I asked sullenly.

"Yeah?"

"It can't talk." I shook my head. I looked up to see him scratching the back of his head.

"Hehe…oh yeah…sort of forgot." He chuckled nervously. I burst out laughing. He was just sort of standing there, staring at me, watching me laugh.

"What?" I asked, my loud laughter dying down into occasional chuckles. He walked over to me with a soft smile.

"I love it when you laugh." He whispered, pulling me close.

"Well, maybe I should laugh more often." I said playfully, chuckling. He nodded.

"I would like that." He pulled me closer. I leaned in a little.

"Well, since Twister is a bust, what should we do now?" I asked, only a little suggestive. Well, maybe a little more than a little.

"Oh, I can think of a couple things." Sasori's face was pulled into a smile, about a million perverted thoughts running through his head. I could see the little pervy gears turning in his pervy mind. We leaned in close to each other, so that we could feel each other's breath. Out heat radiated against each other and I almost started to sweat. Then, he whispered, "Eating contest?"

"You're on." I said. We pulled away and ran to the table. I started stuffing my face, eating as fast as I could. The macaroni was burning my mouth a little but I plowed through to the very bottom of the bowl. It wasn't until I had completely finished that I looked up at Sasori, who was standing there with a proud smirk on his face. He hadn't touched his food.

"Why didn't you eat?" I asked dumbly.

He started laughing. "I'm…a…puppet!" He choked out through his chortles. "I…don't…eat!"

I dropped my jaw and scoffed. "I hate you!" I said, playfully pushed him before joining my laughter with his. We laughed for a while, our sides hurting and tears streaming down my cheeks; well, mine anyway. We fell down and rolled on the floor, and pretty soon I forgot what the hell was so funny. I didn't care to tell you the truth. I felt good to laugh, to really, finally laugh again. I started panting and gasping for air after about 30 minutes of laughing. Sasori log-rolled over to me.

"You okay? Can you breathe?" He poked my stomach.

"Are you high or something?" I asked, giggling at his face.

"Only high off you!" He grabbed my stomach and pulled me in for a kiss. I gladly let him, pulling him close. He rolled on top of me and tongue asked, pleaded for entrance into my mouth. My tongue was just as eager, and they had a little meet-and-greet before dancing together gracefully. A perfect duet.

And that's when things took a weird turn.

"Ellie!" My sister shrieked from the living room. "Get your ass the hell in here!"

We broke apart, and I scrambled to feet.

"Coming, Sis!" I called as I ran to the living room. You never realize how fucking big our house is until you have to run frantically from one side of it to the other in 3 seconds. I went through the long, twisting halls and bursts into the living room. Nicole and Pein were on the couch sitting up wide-eyed, and a home movie was on the screen; paused; Nicole's 8th birthday party.

"Nikki, can we reminisce later? I was kind of in the middle of something." Just then, as if to punctuate my argument, Sasori stumbled in, looking behind him.

"Okay, who got the guard dog?" He asked. I looked at him sideways.

"What guard dog?" I asked slowly. He looked at me as if either I or he had gone crazy.

"Well…the, the Doberman…it was just…" He was saying, glancing over his shoulder, shuddering.

"Okay talk about how weird or creepy that is later." Nicole said.

"Nicole, I agree. I'd much rather look at the home movies later-" I started. Nicole looked up from the TV with a death glare aimed, nay, trained on me.

"Sit."

"Sitting." I said automatically. I sat on the couch. Goddess. Sometimes that girl gives me the willies.

'**The willies'?**_ Oh! Hi Inny! I think this is a bad time…_** I'll say. Just watch the screen before Nicole give you 'the willies' again.**

"Ellie!" Nicole snapped me out of it. "Just watch." She said, pressing play on the remote. The kids started singing happy birthday. But they were interrupted. By my mom.

_Nicole's Prov_

I almost smirked at Ellie when she saw our mom onscreen.

"See how important this is?" I asked. She just stared.

"Now, first, you must destroy this tape as soon as possible." My mom said. Finally, the instructions!

"Yes, Mom, anything." Ellie said, as if Mom could actually hear us. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Ellie..." I brought her back.

"Second, you have to call this number." She held up a piece of paper with a phone number written hastily on it. "You need to ask for the package. A few days later, you will receive a package with further instructions. Tell no one. I'm sorry. I miss you." The screen went back to my birthday party. I was opening presents. I looked over at Ellie. She already had her phone to her ear.

"I'm Ellie Roberts. I need the package." She said, and then she flipped her phone closed and put her hand down.

And so it begins.

Yep.


	15. OO Package, but not the one you think

**Author's Note:**_ Let's find out what is in the package! And maybe get a few lemons along the way…_

_Ellie: You pervert! Is it me and Sasori?_

_Me: Maybe… You'll have to wait and see!_

_Ellie: WRITE! WRITE IT NOW!!_

_Me: Okie!_

_Nicole's Prov_

I paced the living room in front of Ellie, who was sitting on the couch like a hurt puppy. Pein had turned on the lights and turned off the home movies. I glared at Ellie.

"Oh, don't give me that look!" I exclaimed. Ellie looked down at her lap. "What were you thinking?"

"Mom wanted us to." She whispered.

"You think I don't know that? But, hey, let's go over what we _don't_ know!" I screamed. "We don't know who we just called, what they're sending over, and why our parents are associatin' with the likes o' them!" Everyone stared at me.

"Onee-sama?" Ellie asked.

"What?" I asked normally.

"You just slipped into a Scottish accent." Pein said, coming up behind me. "Are you okay?"

I felt the color drain from my face. Ellie raised one eyebrow at me.

"Is there something you are not telling us?" She asked, crossing her arms and smirking. Smart-ass.

"Oy." I sat down. "What part of my life am I missing?"

"Huh?" Ellie turned to me.

"Well, there's a 2, maybe 3 year chunk of my life that I have no memory of. Around the time that I think I learned to talk. I always figured it was just because I was so young. But now…" I trailed off. I wasn't sure who exactly I was anymore. I wish they had never left. I wish that none of this had ever happened. Pein sat next to me.

"Hey, we all could use some sleep." He took my hand. "Come on."

I nodded and he stood me up. I shuffled upstairs with him to my floor. "I'm just so stressed."

"I know. I know." We entered my room and I plopped on the bed, lying down. Pein closed the door quietly and turned back to me, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. I knew that look. I sat up and put my hands in my lap.

"What?" I asked playfully, it now being my turn to smile. Now, his lips spread into a wide grin, his eyes meischeivous and dangerous and flirty. His eyes told me everything, and I scoffed slightly.

"Here? Now? Really?" I gave him and onslaught of questions, trying to belate his inevitable "Yes". Well actually, it was a slightly whispered "Hell yeah", but I thought "Yes" was more romantic. I just grinned as we walked over to me and pushed me down on the bed by pressing his lips hard but tenderly against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist with anticipated need. His tongue slipped into my mouth, but I didn't stop it. I just let it slip in and out, felling my tongue against his. I moaned with pleasure, a shiver running down my spine.

That shiver was, to him, an invitation to leave my eager lips and shift down to my neck. He licked it lightly, tickling me. My shoulder's haunched at the touch, and he retreated. I silently shook my head 'No, it didn't hurt'. He smiled and dived back into my neck, this time biting. He found my sweet spot in no time, and I moaned in pleasure and pain. I felt his smirk on my neck, and rolled my eyes.

He brought himself back up to my lips, and we shifted back to our heated, passionate…make-out. I ground my hips against him, and he moaned. I knew he hated the tease, so I did it again. He growled in frustration, and fumbled with my shirt, all but ripping in half to get it off of my body. I almost laughed at his feral anger at my bra, so I sat up and unhinged it. I held out my arms so he could pull it off, and he did so with a smile. The bra got flung across the room.

Pein smiled down at my bare chest. I blushed, afraid that I was too small for him.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. He shook his head and bent down to me, giving me a tender and loving kiss. Then he left a line of kisses down my neck and to my breasts. I moaned as he let his tongue swirl around my nipple. His other hand traced circles on my stomach before bringing it up to my other breast, teasing and pinching it. It went hard under his fingers, and I could feel my underwear getting wetter. I gasped as he bit down on my nipple, a pleasurable fire building up in my abdomen. He smirked, reaching his hands down to my pants, slipping them off with ease along with my underwear. I lay naked under his gaze, and I squirmed.

He dropped to his knees on the floor, grabbing my hips and sliding me down to the edge of the bed. I smiled with anticipation as he brought his fingers up to my very wet entrance, sliding his fingers across the surface with ease. I moaned yet again, aware of the many more moans to come. He moved his fingers across my entrance rhythmically, slowing down and speeding up. My entrance started to throb, and a tingling sensation ran down my arms and legs to my feet and hands. He persisted, removing his fingers to move his mouth between my legs. He ran his tongue over my entrance, and I let out a shaky breath. Then he stopped. I propped up on my elbows and glared at him.

He pulled off his shirt and pants, then finally his boxers, revealing his huge length fully erect. I smiled. There was a small bead of pre-cum on his dick head. He positioned it at my shuriken (some nickname for a woman's entrance from my sister and Marller. A guys dick is a kunai. I have no idea.). He stroked my entrance with his dick head, teasing me.

"Now!" I said between pants. "_God, NOW!"_

He smiled and slid his length into me, and I gasped at the sudden pain as he did so. The pain subsided as he slid in and out, and I moaned over and over again. He moved his hips in hard thrusts, eventually finding my G-spot.

"There!" I screamed when he hit it, and a hot fire made it's way through my chest, moving down slowly. He hit the spot over and over again, and the fire kept building up and up until it was no longer containable.

"Ah!" I yelled, reaching my climax. "Ah, I'm cumming!" And the fire exploded in passion, and I yelled to the heavens my pleasure. A few thrusts later, Pein came, but not before pulling his cock out of me. His seed spewed over my stomach and breasts. This seemed a little weird, but he licked my torso clean of his seed. He collapsed on the bed next to me and gave me a kiss. We were both panting and smiling. I reached my hand down to his still erect cock, stroking it lightly before squeezing it in my hand.

"Let's do that again." I whispered as I started pumping my hand on his cock, and he smiled at me, moaning as he did.

**WOW!!**_ Who knew I could do that, hm? Well, just wait! Another lemon is to come next chappy! Who will it be?_

_Ellie: Nikki doesn't own Naruto, Erin, or Avery. But she does own her hot, sexy, smut!_


	16. This is Halloween!

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so, sorry that it took me this long. It's been the last couple weeks of school, which means lots of studying and no writing, unfortunately. But, now school is out and I can write AMAP*!_

_Word Count Goal for this chapter: A whopping 2,000 words! Step back everyone, this might get ugly (or pretty, depending on how you feel)!_

_*AMAP: As Much As Possible_

_Nicole's Prov_

"-Attention-!" Ellie was saying through a megaphone. I guess she was in the living room; which is really weird, since I was in my room. That must have been one loud megaphone. "-Attention, everyone-! -Everyone to the living room, please-!"

I groaned and crawled out of bed. I smiled after I looked at the calendar: October 31st. I skipped down the stairs as fast as I could to greet Ellie. "Happy Halloween, Onee-chan!"

Ellie looked confused as cocked her head to the side in that cute way she does. "Halloween? But it's still the middle of summer!" She cried.

"No it isn't." I said innocently.

"Eh? But we never went to school!" Ellie stated freaking out. I swear, it was like we were in a freaking anime.

"Didn't I tell you? I called the schools and told 'em we were moving so that we didn't have to go school next year, a.k.a. right now." I explained.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Ellie screamed.

"I thought I did!" I yelled back. The others came staggering down the stairs. "Would you all just shut up, please?"

"But, it's Halloween." I said.

"YAY!" Erin, Avery, and Marller screamed. "CANDEH!"

"Ay, ay!" I said; at the same time that Ellie said, "Hai, hai!" We looked at each other and laughed. Erin, Avery, and Marller just rolled their eyes at us.

"Anyway, we must now go shopping for costumes!" Ellie announced. She grabbed all of the Nekomimi's hands and pulled us to the car. We piled in, with me at the wheel, and we were all chattering.

"What should go as? Should I go as anyone in particular?" Marller asked. Ellie looked at her long and hard and finally said, "We'll decide when we get there! That way you can try on the ones you like!"

We all agreed. With that, we turned on the radio to the heavy metal station, rolled the windows all the way down, and turned the stereo all the way up. Erin and Marller complained that they were going deaf while Avery stuck her head out the window to dog whistle at some shirtless boys who were hosting a car wash. Ellie and I sang along to over half the songs while getting weird and nasty looks from the neighbors. One guy even gave us the bird; we gave him the bird right back.

When we finally reached the costume shop, Mary and Lou's Costume Blues, I cut off the engine and we all went running into the store. Ellie and Marller ran into the animal section, Erin ran into the Renaissance section, and Avery and I snuck into the sexy section.

Avery and I were giggling all the way while we were walking through the section, because no one else knew that we were in that section. I walked by a black dominatrix costume.

"Holy shit, Avery, look!" I whispered. She came up beside and gave me a waggly eyebrow.

"You should try it on, I know several people who would want you to," She said, prompting me on with a husky voice.

"I-I'll only try it on, but I won't buy it!" I said quickly. I grabbed the costume and snuck into the dressing room. Avery followed me so she could see it without me having to walk all the way back in the costume. (She wasn't actually _in_ the stall with me; she just stood right outside of it, you perverts.)

That costume was really hard to put on. You never know how long Dominatrix's spend getting dressed until you actually try to put on their clothes (if that's what you can call them…) I emerged shyly from the dressing room stall. Avery's eyes got really wide and a smile crept to her lips.

"Oh. My. God." She said. "You look…sexy."

I just stared at her. "What is your problem?" I asked. I looked in the mirror. Pretty much the whole costume was a black, strapless corset with a leotard under it. The corset was set just perfectly so that my boobs looked about two times bigger than they actually were. The little whip thing was included, along with knee high stiletto pumps and a pair of handcuffs. All in all, I was pretty sexy.

I heard a scream behind me.

When I turned around, I saw Ellie in a sexy neko girl costume. Her schoolgirl uniform was really low cut and the skirt was extremely high. She was wearing a tail, ears, and knee-high stiletto pumps exactly like mine. We both looked hot with a capital 'Huh'.

"You look great! You should totally buy that!" She squealed. Her real clothes were in a bag at her feet where she had dropped them.

"That's what I said!" Avery yelled. She ran to go get her own costume. She was a sexy cow. Yeah, I don't know.

"Come on, let's go!" Ellie screamed. Everyone who came with us piled into the car. Marller was a banana, Avery was a sexy cow (I still don't know), and Erin was a…something. I'm not sure. It was either a rabbit suit, a playboy bunny, or some wrong combination of both. Anyway, we all headed back. When we got to the house, we agreed that Ellie and I would go in last. When all of the other girls had gone in and been properly drooled over (excluding Marller, I mean, come on, a banana?), Ellie and I started our little show.

Ellie came stumbling into the house 'Nya'ing. I shouted "Bad kitty!" from my place outside. Then, I walked in really slowly and pretended to whip Ellie, who 'Nya'ed again. And cue nosebleeds. It was awesome.

After the nosebleeds were over, all the girls announced that we were going trick or treating.

"But you're too old for trick or treating." Pein said.

"Yes, you two need to stay home tonight." Sasori finished.

Ellie and I stuck out our tongues at them. "Oh well! You'll have to deal with it!"

Erin and Avery laughed while Marller sat in the kitchen munching on a banana. In her banana suit. Very cannibalistic.

There was a mini-argument that included the guys dragging Ellie and I upstairs. Luckily, we broke free before they did anything to us. Or we did anything to them (come on, we both know that it could have gone either way in that situation.)

After we got that sorted out, Ellie and I grabbed some pillowcases and ran out the door, the other girls following.

"What should we do first?" I asked, looking up and down the street.

"Hey, I heard there's a costume party down the street." Ellie suggested.

"Oh, yeah, at Kasey's house!" I exclaimed. "Come on!" I started running down the street, which must have looked very odd. I mean, try to imagine it, a Dominatrix running down a street full of kids in costumes. Freaky, huh?

The others were following me, running as fast as they could. Though, I suppose that Marller looked funnier than I did; she _was_ a banana running down the street. I was pretty sure that Ellie was running after the banana running down the street, and not just trying to keep up. When we finally reached the house, we all stopped in front of the house, panting.

"Okay. Ready?" I asked, after we had all stopped panting and could stand up straight again.

The others could only nod. We walked up to the open garage that had lights and smoke coming out of it.

"Kasey?" I called. I looked for the tall guy with brown hair that had been my best friend for years.

"Nicole?" I heard his voice and saw his head poke up above the crowd. I smiled and went over to him, giving him a hug before he had time to see my costume.

Then he saw my costume.

"Woah." He said. "How did you do that?" H gestured vaguely at my chest. I just glared at him.

"Just shut up." I said. "Oh, crap, I got to get going. Ellie wants to get some candy soon."

"Isn't she 16?" He asked. "She seems too old to go trick or treating."

"She isn't." I sighed and looked over at her. She was tapping her foot on the ground and gesturing to her wrist like there was a watch on it. She gave me a 'Hurry the hell up' look.

"Yeah, I got to go now." I said. I gave him one last hug and ran back over to Ellie. "Okay, okay, come on, shoo." I said, waving my hands towards the driveway; I was herding them like a herd of sheep. I turned and waved at Kasey one last time before following my little herd down the street to trick or treat.

We spent the next couple of hours filling up our candy pillow cases (Ellie and I got more than the others on account of our costumes. I knew there was a reason I bought the costumes). After that, we came across a karaoke bar. Not just karaoke bar, our favorite karaoke bar and pub, Millian's Bottomless Cup. Ellie and I screamed with delight and ran headfirst into the pub.

"Karaoke!" We yelled, running up to the stage. "I know the perfect song!" Ellie yelled. She ran off to get the music started while I got up on stage. When the music started and she took her spot next to me, I was instantly pleased with her music selection.

"_Boys and girls of every age__, __wouldn't you like to see something strange?_" She started out.

"_Come with us and you will see__, __this, our town of Halloween!"_ I followed. We alternated parts like that, singing the chorus together.

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!__  
__Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene!__  
__Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!__  
__It's our town, everybody scream, __  
__In this town of Halloween!_

_I am the one hiding under your bed; __  
__Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs, __  
__Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__In this town we call home, __  
__Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

_In this town, don't we love it now?__  
__Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can!__  
__Something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Halloween!__  
__Red 'n' black, slimy green!_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine, __  
__Say it once, say it twice!__  
__Take a chance and roll the dice!__  
__Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

_Everybody scream! Everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face!__  
__Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"__  
__I am the wind blowing through your hair!_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night!__  
__Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!__  
__Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere!__  
__Life's no fun without a good scare!_

_That's our job, but we're not mean, __  
__In our town of Halloween!_

_In this town,_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back!__  
__And scream like a banshee, __  
__Make you jump out of your skin!__  
__This is Halloween, everyone scream!__  
__Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy?_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch!__  
__Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!__  
__Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home!__  
__Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"_ Ellie and I finished with the little "la-la-la"s and a smile. Everyone in the bar smiled back at us and cheered.

"Woo!" I said. "Okay, time to go back to the house to see if the guys completely tore it apart."

"Aw!" Ellie, Erin, Avery, and Marller complained. "It can't be _that_ bad."

**~TIME JUMP~**

"Oh." Ellie said, as she got to the house. "It is that bad."

_There! Finally, my longest chapter! I even made my word count goal!_

_Ellie: The rest of you chapters better be close to this long from now on, or you're never gonna get to 50k words!_

_Me: I know, I know._

_Avery: OMG! I'm prominent in this chapter! OMG!_

_Erin: I'm kinda prominent. I'm at least mentioned._

_Marller: I'm mentioned more!_

_Erin: Dammit! Nicole doesn't fucking own me, or fucking Avery, or Fucking Naruto (Even though there wasn't really any mention of the Akatsuki in this chapter)!_

_Marller: She's mad, can ya tell?_

_Me: Sorry! Next chapter is gonna be more focused on Ellie and Erin, though! I'm not telling you why! You'll find out!_

_Ellie: I already know what is gonna happen! I'm so excited!_

_Me: Bye, you crazy people! See ya next chapter!_

_Word Count for This Chapter: 2,675 words_


	17. Filler Chapter

And, as I looked at that horrible sight, I lost all control.

There was furniture that had been tipped over, clothes that were strewn all over the floor. Half of it was mine, and a half of that was my clothes that Ellie had borrowed and never returned (my favorite blouse being among that). The boys had raided our rooms and stretched out our clothes in an attempt at wearing them. What strange things go on in their heads, I'm not quite sure I want to know. Aside from the over-turned furniture and the avalanche of clothes, everything else was covered in food stains. There was pizza all over, Buffalo wings, special sauce, even my supply of waffles in the freezer had been broken into and eaten. There were some...pictures of Ellie and I that they had photo-shopped, and our computers were tipped over on the overturned couch. Next to those were some specific white stains that might never come out. I could barely stand seeing the living room in this state, and I was scared for any of the other girls to see anything else. The guys were no were in sight, but there was a trail of beer bottles leading upstairs. Empty, as if there was any other kind in this house anymore.

I lost it. I really did.

"BOYS!" I screamed, matching Ellie's famous high E. She accompanied me, but with a regular scream. One by one, the boys came stumbling down the stairs, some actually falling down them. They were all holding their hands over their ears, well, the ones who were able to remain upright for a time did. When all of the boys had gotten downstairs, I took a head count. We were one boy short. I took several deep breaths and used a special mantra to calm my anger, but even then my voice was thick with fury. "Where...is...Pein?"

The other boys' faces turned into fearful masks, very thin, transparent masks. They looked to their sides at the others, unsure who would say anything first. I may have been the second smallest (no one can compare to Marller), but I was the oldest and so everyone feared me more than they would have liked to admit. My eyes felt like they were glowing with fire, and my nose started to burn with every breath. The boys, and girls, looked at me like I was alien. I growled, and their eyes widened as wide as they could have possibly widened. They stared at me more, and they were really trying my nerves this time.

"What?" I snarled.

"O-onee-sama?" Ellie stammered. This was really unlike her. I must have been really pissed. "You-you have some...fire..."

"What?" I asked. I was genuinely confused, but my voice still had some anger in it.

"F-fire...coming out of your...your nose." She finished, stumbling over the words awkwardly. I closed my eyes and shook my head for a minute, then pushed past my line-up to the stairs. I stomped up each step, and each time my feet got heavier and louder. By the time I was at the top, my feet felt heavier than lead, and I was dragging them along. I was also growing more tired with each step, as if each step I took were equal to 1,000. By the time I had crossed the tiny loft to reach the door to my room; my feet were completely numb and wouldn't move at all. My vision was pulsating in and out of focus, and I could barely see my hand reach out for the doorknob. Now my legs were numb all the way to my hip, and a black ring appeared at the outreaches of my vision. I'm not sure if it was my hand or Pein's that clasped around the doorknob and turned it, but I remember the door opened.

Ellie was right. I could see and sort of feel the red hot fire at the bottom of vision, almost obscured by the blackness. The door was open by now, and I fell into the open doorway. I'm not sure if Pein was there, but I had fallen against something warm. My vision went completely black now, but I was still conscious. I still felt nothing even so.

Suddenly, there was this little girl standing in a spotlight. Her pale almost white silvery hair matched her skin tone, and it cascaded down her back and over her shoulders down to her waist. Her pale blue dress was that of ice, but it was a flexible ice that fell, in the most pleasing way that ice can, down to her knees. She was smiling, and only her light pink lips could have distinguished her teeth from the rest of her face. And finally her eyes, oh those eyes. Those big, wide, sparkling doe eyes. The blue pierced my very soul, and made me feel all of the anguish I was putting the others through at this very moment. They pierced me with the sharpest and coldest ice pick, right in the middle of my soul, pinning me down in this black nothing with only a single light streaming in from an invisible ceiling that reached up as high as it pleased, not letting anything get in its way, not even the laws of physics. Her smile was gentle and ever so slightly crazed, though her eyes showed no such mercy. I opened my mouth to say something, _something_, but her eyes seemed to pin down my voice, and instead of making any noise, my jaw just slacked and I ended up gawking at the awkward beauty of this tiny girl. Finally, her teeth parted and out rang a voice that was cold enough to stop even the hottest of fires in its tracks.

"I am Adela, Daughter of the Moon." She said. Her voice was years beyond her face and body, and she sounded trapped and held captive. "You are Nicole. You are a Daughter of the Sun. Today, you lost your temper, didn't you?"

Her face held a questioning expression, and I knew that she was expecting me to say something. I couldn't find my voice, and all I could manage was a weak nod. She let out a cold chuckle under her breath and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"You are just coming into your powers. You need to be trained properly; you and your sister both." She closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them; her eyes had changed to a light green. "You both will require my services in the very near future." Her voice finally matched her size now, but it was still just as confusing to me at the time.

"That package will hint your way to find me. I wish you luck in your upcoming travels and only the best for your journey." She gracefully walked, well, err, floated is more accurate, over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Wake up now, so you may begin. I will eagerly be waiting for you."

I gasped, and suddenly the gang was there in front of me. They were watching me with the utmost concern, and when my eyes opened, Ellie pushed her way to the front of my vision.

"Nicole! Are you okay? You totally just fainted! You! The strongest person ever!" Ellie's words were rushed and she stumbled over them, not being able to get them out fast enough. It was only then that I realized how much that girl looked up to me for support, for strength, for everything. I had always known that she never wanted me to leave, but I hadn't known how much she depended on me in everything she did. I was so touched.

"I'm fine, Ellie. I just got overwhelmed." I attempted to sit up, but my head started throbbing and the room started spinning.

**_AUTHORS NOTE!: _**_I know that this isn't a real chapter, but I wrote it in Write or Die today and felt bad for not uploading fast enough. At least it still sort of goes with the previous chapter, I guess. I have to say that I'm proud of the detail on Adela that I had written, it's not my usual style. Well, I hope you enjoyed! As usual, I don't own the Akatsuki or the group of girls! I'm going to go pass out now!_


End file.
